


Princess of Gotham

by Galaxy_Wolf_Bitches



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Tim drake is also a badass, no beta we die like jason todd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Wolf_Bitches/pseuds/Galaxy_Wolf_Bitches
Summary: What if mari was from Gotham?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Jon Lane Kent, Chloé Bourgeois/Original Female Character(s), Dick Grayson/Original Female Character(s), Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Max Kanté/Alix Kubdel/Lê Chiến Kim, Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	1. The begging.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off 'Me a Punk? Your so Right.' by miraculouslife9876  
> on wattpad and yes i do know i have a nother daminette to finnish but thats on hold and this poped into my head last night and i wrote down this hole chapter.

Im walking out of school (Gotham primary) with my best friend Damian Wayne. We saw my parents (Tom and Sabine) and alfred talking. "Hi maman!" i say excitedly. Papa looks at me and dami. "Mari we're moving to paris" maman says a little sadly. "But you will still be able to keep in contact with Damian by phone" (its gotham. You gotta have a phone😂) "ok".

Time skip 5 years later. Mari is 14 and Damian is 15.

Maris pov

I was sat in the back of class with my bffs Chloe and Alix. Lila was spreading lies about dateing Damian. "Damibo is just so sweet. Im such a lucky girl." she said in a sickly sweet voice. "Settal down please" Madame Bustier cherpted in. "Now then. I have existing news! We're all going to Gotham city for 2 months to study!" she says excitedly. Well i geuss im going home.


	2. Going home

Mari's pov

Todays the day of the flight. I woke up Early and got dressed .

I go down stares and say bye to maman and papa. "Have fun Mari. And tell bruce we say hi." Papa calles "will do papa!" I hurry to school and see my friends.

"Hey mari!"Adrian calls out. I get over to them and we start just chatting in general. "Oh look who it is. Its maribitch!" exclames lila. Alya is next to her. Oh did i forget to mention that alya is our spy. yeah she pretends to be friends with lila to get intell. "What do you want lie-la?" "Well i just wanted to say dont get to jealous when you see me with my damiboo." The bitch exclames. "oh dont worry i wont." Scawles and walks away. "Shes planing to leave you alone in gotham." States Alya as she walks away.

Time skip to the air port

We get to the ticket collection point. "Marinette Dupen-Cheng." "Here you go ma'am." The woman hands the tickets to me. I hand all the tickets out. "Miss, Marinette and her friends stole are tickets!" lila accused. "lila they have there names on them." Madam Buster said.  
We got on the plane and me and my friends head to first class and sit down. Alya joins us a minute later.

Time skip to When they land.

We land and get are bags and go through the security. We walk outside and see...


	3. Home is where the heart is(or in this case the bat is)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3. see end for notes.

maris pov

And see... Tim And Jason stood by two limos waiting for us. We walk over. "Hi guys. Long time no see." They turn round and see me and my class. "Hey Pixie-pop. How've you been?" Jason questioned, his sothern Gotham acsent coming though. "Not bad. Just theirs this bitch whos been bullying me and my friends." I state nonchalantly.. "I bet Mari-slut payed thoughs actors to pretend to know her." Lila states as she pushes past us. "what did you just call Nette?" Tim looked pissed off as he said that. We all(including Jason, who was Tims Boyfriend of 4 years and have been married for 1 year) step back from him. "Listen here you little shit. Ever call Marinette that again and i will make your life a living hell." Warned tim. "who..who are you to do th...that?" Lila stuttered out.  
"Timothy Jackson Todd." He states. Lilas face gose pale.

Time skip to at the manor  
Chloe's pov

We arrive at the manor and as soon as mari gets out the limo she's tackled to the ground by a 10 year old boy. "HI MARI!" The boy says excitedly. "Hi Mason." she says hugging Mason back. Tim gets out the limo. "Mason, let Nette get up please. Shes here with her class and i think your crushing her." Tim says with a chuckle. "Sorry mum" says the boy. "MUM!?" We all exclame at the same time (accepted for mari and the wayne family) "He once called me mum by accident once and i never was bothering by it so Mason and his sister call me mum. pretty simple if you ask me." he explains. After that little fiasco we head inside. "Welcome to wayne Manor. As you know im Bruce Wayne. These are my children and grandchildren." Bruce says. "Hi im Richard John Grayson and This is my wife Victoria Grayson." Dick says enthusiastically. "Hi im Jason Peter Todd, This is my Husband Timothy Jackson Todd, My Daughter Lily Jade Todd and my son Mason Alex Todd." Jason says. "Hi Im Stephanie Cain, This is my Wife Cassandra Cain and our Daughter Lexy Anne Cain." Stephanie says with a big smile. "Hi im Duke Thomas." Duke states. "Hey im Winter Eevee Power. Im Victorias little sister." Says Winter and im not gonna lie. Shes hot. "I am Damian Al ghul-Wayne." Damian states. "If we're done with introductions imma head to my room with my friends also Papa says hi bruce." Mari says. "When you go home please do tell Tom I say hello back." Bruce requested. "ok" Mari says then motions for us to follow. "Wait whys Alya going with you Marinette?" Lila snaps. "Because i was their spy." Alya says with a smirk. We walk off to maris room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Galaxy Wolf💜


	4. Bats can sing?

Time skip to later that night.

Adriens pov

After diner that night. Lila and her posy went to there rooms and we where just sat at the table talking. "Oh. I forgot to mention. Its song night." Dick says cheerilee. "Oh yeah. I remember those. So are we going to go set up and do this?" Mari says. "Yeah." Was all Victoria said. Everybody starts to stand up and walk out the room. We (Mari's friends) got up and followed. We walked through the manor and to a room filled with speakers and microphones and smart tvs and other stuff you have in a music room. "This is the music room." "Whoa." was all i could say. "right then. Who wants to go first?" asked bruce. "I will." Tim says. He picks up a microphone. He picks his song and start to sing.

Once he finished we where in shock (except the waynes and mari). "My go." Was all jason said befor he grabed the mic and picked his song.

"Okay whos next?" was maris reaction. "We'll go." The Graysons say.

Wow. "I'll go next." we turn and see mari picking up a microphone. She starts to sing.

Mari can sing? I guess i'll go next. "Can i go next please?" I ask. "Go ahead." 

I finish and we all of a suden hear." That was awful." We turn and see liela and her possy. "Fuck of Bitch" was all winter said before picking up a mic and starts to sing.

Half way through Victoria had joined her sisters singing. "I think thats enough for tonight." Bruce says. We all agree and head to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Galaxy Wolf💜


	5. School

Damian pov  
We all were sat at the table for breakfast l. "So what are we doing today bruce." Angels askes (there not dating yet.) "You all will be going to school with Damian, Lily and Winter." Father answers. "So I'll get to see my old friends? Sweet." Mari confessed. 

We all finish and go to get ready.

Time skip brought to u by Bruce adopting Billy Batson.

We all walk downstairs and I see what Mari and her friend are wearing.

"Right, when are we going?" Angel asks. "We are just waiting for Jason and Tim (yeah there on better terms)." just as i say that they walk down the stairs.

"I like your outfits you 2." Chloe says. "Thanks. I like all of you guys's outfits aswell."Tim replied.

We all walk out the manor with rossies posse and her self trailing behind. We get to the limos.   
Limo 1  
Marinette  
Adrien  
Kagami  
Alix  
Max  
Kim  
Luka  
Nathaniel  
Marc   
Nino  
Rose  
Julika  
Chloe  
Damian  
Winter  
Lexy

limo 2  
The rest of the class  
Miss Bustier.

Tim, Jason, Lily and Mason went in Jasons car.

Time skip to them at school. Lila one sentace pov per book.

"Oh there's paparazzi outside," Miss Bustier say, "Ofcoures its for me."

Maris pov  
I get out the car and instantly camera's flash and people are shouting my name. "If asked any thing just replie with no comment and lila dont try lie. They will disprove it instantly." i Whisper to my class. I walk head held high through the crowd. "Miss dupen-cheng, any comment on your return to gotham?" Vale askes. "Just one, Its good to be back." as i say that i walk through the main doors to Gotham High. As soon as everyone (waynes and class) are in the doors shut. 

"MARI!" Is all the warning i get before my bff Kira Miller jumps on me and hugs me. "Hi Kira." i replie. "Now now Kira, Let mari up." i look up to see Jonathan Kent, Christian Crane, Zack Dent, Eva Quinn-Isley and Rachel and Natasha May. We get up. "Long time no see guys." I walk over. Just as i get to them the bell gose.


	6. Literature With Todd.

Maris pov.  
We head to our classes and I have literature with todd first. I get to his class and sit down, "Good morning class, today we have some foreign exchange students." Jason says in a calm voice. "Please be kind to them." He explains. "Right then, let's get started with the register!"

Time skip to after the registration

"Today we will be reading The Twisted Ones by Scott Cawthon. Please take 1 book and pass it down." Jason gives out a stack of books to someone in the front (who on closer inspection turned out to be Lily.)

When everyone had a book we started to read. "Um excuse me, Mr Todd, what does Ani-ani-" "Animatronic means animal-themed robots." Jason cuts the person off. Someone put their hand up, guess who it was. Lie-la fucking Rosie. "Yes miss Rosie?" "Marietta through her pen at me!" She accused. "No, she didn't. I watched you place your pen there. I'm not blind.

Just as Jason says that the bell rings to signify the end of the day.


	7. Redemption is sweet, but once redemed to help get revenge is the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) see the end for notes.

Sabrina's pov

I had just fought with Lila. I now see her true colours, and I felt so bad for believing her over Chloe and Marinette. I'm going to apologise. 

I knock on Marinette's door, she answers "What do you want?" She asked in a cold tone. "I wanted to apologize." "You better come in then." She responded. We walk into her room, in there sat the others. "What is she doing here?" Chloe asked with venom. "She wanted to apologise," Marinette responded. I swallowed hard. "I'm sorry I believed Lie-la over you guys." They looked at me, then Marinette. She just nodded. "We are you a chance but," Marinette explains "you have to help with our revenge party at the end of the trip." "Count me in."

"So does that mean she is coming with us to the mall?" Chloe asked. "Please can I come? I hate the clothes Lie-la made me wear." "Sure," Marinette said.

Time skip to when they get back. Maris pov.

"Thank you guys, that was so fun," Sabrina says. "No problem." We head back to my room to watch some movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There. Hope you enjoyed it. Sabrina is now apart of the Mari squad. What should he miraculous be? I leave the unused miraculous in the comments. See ya.
> 
> ~ Galaxy Wolf💜


	8. Christmas special: Xmas at the wayne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was gonna do this and a chapter but I ran out of time so y'all have to wait till next month for ur propper chapter. Sorry.

Tim's pov.

It's Christmas day and we all race down. 

We get to the lounge and see a lot of presents. 

"WHOA!" Mari said. 

We open gifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so there's a little Xmas special.
> 
> Announcements:
> 
> My first tik tok will be going live next week. My TikTok is the same as all my other users.  
> I'm gonna start working on the one-shot requests I've gotten.  
> This isn't gonna be updated till next month.  
> A new (tumbler exclusive) book will be up on my tumbler.  
> My other accounts are Victoriaafton_1 (old) and VictoriaAftonandWolf (new) I have a book on each. I got locked out of the old one ;-; (edit future me-i got back in) on wattpad  
> If you like hazbin hotel I have begun to write a crossover on here so go check dat out.  
> I'm gonna try to pick the sequel to Into you back up and thank y'all for sending in ur oc's.  
> There is a new book in the works that centres around Tim.  
> And my official email is galaxywolfforever6@gmail.com  
> Feel free to email me about my books on there.  
> Go check out my Wattpad, fanfic.net accs and insta.
> 
> Love ya my little wolves (unless ur from meme fam then I love ya my family/the only people who can get me to sleep) 
> 
> ~Galaxy wolf💜


	9. Partol and a new batgirl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently watched ugly dolls and had ended up on the boys in dresses side of tik tok so I drew Lou in a dress. What am I doing with my life? Anyway. More note at the end.

Bruce's pov

Everyone (except for Marinette and her friends) where asleep. A few days ago they showed Sabrina their secret identities. Tonight we're all going on patrol, as there was another Arkham brake out. We are all in the cave, Sabrina ready to help oracle under the code name mystic. We're all suited up, Marinette telling her team to keep away from any major villains or use their ability's unless a life or death situation. 

We all get in/on our vehicles and the miraculous team get on the spare bikes.

??? pov

I sat on the roof as I watch batman and robin number 5 steak out joker lair. I jump down," Hi there. I'm the new batgirl!" "No" "Why?" "Because you have a family who loves-" "Actually I don't." "What?" "I'm an orphan." Batman looked to be thinking. "Father no," Robin said. "Ummm what?" I ask. "I know that face. It's him 'I wanna adopt this child' face. Any way how old even are you?" he explains. "I'm 14." "You're 14? you look to be 12." "Well, that happens when your a street kid who's under wait," I state bluntly. "I can't adopt you but, I do know someone who have been looking to adopt another child miss?" "Miss Alice. I would like to mention I have a little sister. Her name is Coraline." Well then stay here while we deal with Joker then we shall take you to get you little sister and then to them." Batman said...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few that took a while. I will (at some point tonight) be putting pin announcement of my plans for 2021 in my announcement book. Stay safe. Don't die. Have a great day. And yes this chapter is released earlier then normal as I'm redecorating my room this week so yeah.
> 
> ~Galaxy wolf💜

**Author's Note:**

> Theres the first chapter my little wolves.
> 
> ~Galaxy Wolf💜


End file.
